justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gentleman
|year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg=Male (Classic) Female (Sweat) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat) |nogm=4 (Classic/Mashup) 3 (Sweat) |pc=Blue to Turquoise (Classic) Purple (Sweat) |gc=Peach to Yellow (Classic) Pink (Sweat) |lc=Sky Blue (Classic/Mashup) Purple (Sweat) |mashup=Available on all consoles |pictos= 91 (Classic) 105 (Sweat) 115 (Mashup) |nowc= Gentleman (Classic) GentlemanSWT (Sweat) |kcal=22 |dura=3:16 |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé (C1) Arben Kapidani (C2) Sweat Laura Ferretti}} "Gentleman" by PSY is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer, a man, switches between two different outfits: C1 The first one is wearing blue spandex shorts, a blue sleeveless vest, a pair of black shoes and a black hat. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses and cyan socks. He has a pink outline. C2 The second wears a V-striped blue and red coat, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of black sneakers. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair is very short. He has a red outline. Sweat The Sweat dancer, a woman, has her black hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a purple cheerleader outfit with a golden 8, very short purple pants with golden highlights, a blue bangle on her left hand, a pair of light blue socks and a pair of pink sneakers. She holds a pink pompom throughout the routine. She has a yellow outline. Background Classic The background are real life backgrounds that change. Scenes include the Eiffel Tower with tourists, an underpass, an aquarium and street views. There is also a beta dancer. Sweat It is the default background for Just Dance 2014 Sweat routines. It flashes mostly blue, fuchsia and purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 4''' Gold Moves for the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Straighten an invisible tie. GentlemanGM.png|All Gold Moves Gentleman GM.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Hit the air with your right fist. Gold Move 3: 'Raise your right arm, similar to the previous gold moves, but in a different direction. This is the final move of the routine. gentlemanswt_gm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 gentlemanswt_gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Gentleman Sweat GM 1y2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 In-game Gentleman Sweat GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Mashup There are 4 ' Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: 'Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Disturbia'') '''Gold Move 2: Point to the screen and spin your hips. (It's You) Gold Move 4: 'Put your hands out. (We No Speak Americano) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 (Disturbia) Its you gold move.png|Gold Move 2 (It's You) Americanogm.png|Gold Move 4 (We No Speak Americano) Mashup ''Gentleman ''has a Mashup available on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers *Gentleman' *[[Idealistic|''Idealistic]] *''Good Feeling'' *''Forget You'' *''Starships'' *[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] *[[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You]] (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' GM1 *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''It's You'' GM2 *''Good Feeling'' *''Forget You'' *''Starships'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' GM3 *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''We No Speak Americano'' GM4 *''The Power'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Gentleman'' Battle Gentleman ''has a battle against [[Fine China|''Fine China]]. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Gentleman ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *Gentleman'' *''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) *''Fine China'' * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] '(High Energy)' * ''I Love It (Best Of ''JD 2014'') * ''Uptown Funk'' (Behind the Scenes) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Sweat *''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''It's You'' *''Moskau'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) ' Dance Quest Classic *Cupcake Captions Both versions of ''Gentleman ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Goofy Dance * Goofy Spin (recycled from Oh No!) * Goofy Walk * Men Exclusive * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You (2014)/Dance Like a Fool (JD2015) * Stop * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Cheerleader's Storm * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Follow The Rhythm * Happy Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Pom Pom Swing * Running Cheerleader Trivia * Some of the original dance moves by PSY for this song aren't used. The reason for this is because the original choreography is rather minimal, which means the moves wouldn't be accounted for on consoles besides the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Kinect, which wouldn't be good for scoring. Despite this change, the in-game choreography looks similar nonetheless. * The words "Damn" and "Freaking" are censored. The word "Wet" at "Gonna make you wet" is replaced with "sweat," making "Gonna make you sweat" spoken four times instead of two. * This song has a pictogram error, with the pictogram at 2:19 has been reversed. (See video at the bottom of the page.) * This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds; it is followed by ''Happy and Fancy. * Near 3:04, the unknown disco ball head dancer appears in the background. * This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, after Gangnam Style. And followed by'' DADDY''. ** All of them are PSY songs. * Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the 1st coach, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it a Beta element. *There is a lyric error where the lyrics say "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'am''' a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm a." * The Sweat dancer uses similar pompoms to the ones used by the backup dancers from Hot For Me. * The Party Master Mode includes a minor appearance of the unknown disco ball headed dancer. * The Sweat coach appears in the #June15 teaser where some Just Dance 2016 content was revealed. * Both Classic and Sweat coach make a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. * The transition between the two gentlemen is instant, like the transitions in Maneater's mashup. * This is the first song by PSY on Just Dance which is not a DLC. It is followed by'' DADDY. Gallery gentlemanjustdance2014.jpg|''Gentleman Gentlemanswt.jpg|''Gentleman'' (Sweat) SJOP41 6b4bc1fc 14.png|''Gentleman'' (Mashup) gentlemanopener.png|Gentleman on the Just Dance 2014 menu gentlemanmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu gentleman_cover@2x.jpg|Classic Just Dance Now Cover Gentlemanswt cover@2x.jpg|Sweat Just Dance Now Cover 148gentleman.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 140.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200148.png|Golden avatar 300148.png|Diamond avatar Gentleman C2.png|C2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Gsa.png|Sweat avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200486.png|Golden Sweat avatar 300486.png|Diamond Sweat avatar Gentlemansweat.jpg|Sweat discoheadball.jpg|Disco ball headed dancer in the Classic routine Gentlemancoach.jpg|Coach g.png|Classic Pictograms GentlemanSWT pictos-sprite.png|Sweat Pictograms 021028.jpg gentleman sweat 2.jpg Gentleman beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos File:PSY - GENTLEMAN Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman-0 Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman Sweat Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Mash Up) - 10 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Party Master) - 5 stars File:Gentleman - PSY Just Dance Wii U File:Just_dance_now_Gentleman_5_stars Just Dance Now - Gentleman (Sweat) Gentleman - PSY - Just Dance Unlimited Gentleman - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Arben Kapidani